Multi-leg transactions may include two or more sub-transactions that may be related. For example, products or services that are associated with a single event may be purchased in a single multi-leg transaction or purchase of a product may include incidental sub-transactions such as customs fees.
The two or more sub-transactions may be authorized and executed individually and sequentially. For instance, a first sub-transaction of a multi-leg transaction may be authorized and executed. However, a second sub-transaction of the multi-leg transaction may not be authorized and thus, not executed. Because a relationship between the first sub-transaction and the second sub-transaction, authorization failure of the second sub-transaction may frustrate or make impractical the first sub-transaction. In some instances, the first sub-transaction may be refunded or cancelled after the fact. In others, the buyer may be simply left to find a replacement for the second sub-transaction. Thus, inability to authorize the second sub-transaction imposed inefficiencies to financial entities implementing the transaction and may cause inconvenience to vendors and/or buyers involved in the multi-leg transaction.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.